Episode 8294 (6th January 2014)
Plot David and Kylie tell Max David is moving back in. A bad-tempered Michelle lays into Steve and Liz, leaving them bewildered. Carla visits Hayley. She is touched when Hayley gives her the final designs of her wedding dress. David asks Audrey to give Kylie her job back. Audrey agrees to think about it. Tina ignores a text from Peter, asking to meet her. Beth tries Carla's patience at the factory firstly by rowing with Eva and then tearing a garment. Carla sacks her. Michelle tells Maria she's been feeling tired and has put on weight. Maria suggests there could be a reason for it. Andrea arrives at the Rovers to borrow Steve's notes and ends up having lunch with Lloyd. Peter catches Tina in the street when he's on his way to meet a factory client. She takes him into her flat to talk. Audrey gives Kylie her job back. Kylie realises David asked her but doesn't mind as he'd saved her having to do it. Peter tells Tina he understands it's over but he doesn't want to leave things as they are. He asks if she's leaving to get back at him. She responds by saying she doesn't trust him if she stayed. Her point is proven when he immediately tries to kiss her. Furious, she smashes a glass and cuts her hand. He insists on staying to attend to it. Michelle tells Liz she might be pregnant and goes to take a test. Peter's customer, Dave Hanlon, turns up at the factory asking why nobody was there to meet him. Tina and Peter kiss again but Peter's phone rings, interrupting them. It's Carla, asking Peter where he is. He says he's stuck in traffic and the client cancelled. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Dave Hanlon - Kevin Davids Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter neglects a business meeting to spend time with Tina; and David feels awkward as he moves back into No 8. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,860,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes